halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 Hi Subs :Sorry for the late reply... here it is.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete RP: Battle for Fort Norfolk and Halo: The Job, for me, I created those by way.--Spyzombie45 23:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE: If You're Interested. Sounds good. I would like to join teh Elysium Timeline. :Yay! I'll keep updating the project via email. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :) Thanks for reverting that vandalism on my article Subs. :) Warm Regards, Joshua (Talk) 08:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dont understand Hi subtank im new here and I was looking at the rules and I don't understand what this means. "No direct contradictions of definitively established canon" Please enlighten me Dont understand Sorry to call on you again but I have another question about this site. 'Is this site just for publishing articles or can you publish actual halo stories on the site' Cheers Thanks WTF Hi subtank ive seen your notice to add pictures for the home page and ive added one but when i click preview page or save page its not there! could you possibly explain this? CairoAvenger 08:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Have you uploaded them to the site? If no, use .- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hai Hi Subbles :D Been some time, hasn't it? But now, down to busniess... *looks right**looks left* I'm planning a supersoldier program, codenamed RYU, and I was planning to have the ones behind the program work closely with RKD, the producers of Hayabusa. So, if you're interested in connecting fanon, I just wondered if Hayabusa's predecessor, KATANA, could've been built to support the RYU Program, although it failed and was replaced with Hayabusa. Just thought it could be interesting for background. PS; Yes, RYU is a tribute to Ryu Hayabusa, which is further reinforced by the fact that they'll wear Hayabusa :D :Sure. I think it would be fun and interesting to see a supersoldier program utilising the KATANA and HAYABUSA armour. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, yer an Angel (a real one, not like Angel :P) Holy Crap Photoshop plz =D :Yes!!!!Subtank 14:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Subtank! :I will. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Mark III successor? Mind if I make a successor to the Mark III Prototype Exoskeleton (more like the Cyclops than the MJOLNIR in design, but keeping that gun, making it more long-range than a Cyclops)? I needz Exoskeleton and/or Armor for non-spartans :D :Sure... :) I'm sure Ascension wouldn't mind... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thankee :) - ::Here's the link if you want to look at it. Doesn't sound as technical as your and Ascension's armor/suit articles, but meh, guess it'll work anyway. BTW, with the creation of that article I now have exactly 117 articles :P - :::Hehee.... 117. :P Might I suggest changing the name from Giant to Gigantor or Goliath? It sounds cooler... well, Ascension thinks it is.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Done :D - ::::I hate to have to bug you more, but is it ok if I take the Mark III pic and modify it with Paint.NET, then use it for the Goliath? If not, would you happen to know where to find another, somewhat similar design? I've searched deviantART but didn't find anything really good. - :::::I guess it's ok...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nevermind, on second thought, I'll keep the current pic, I just can't bring myself to sink to the level of plagiarism...sorry for buggin you for nothing. Still, nice of you to accept, had I chosen to do it (you may have noticed on other occassions that my opinions and interests can change overnight...such as one day I might try to write a novel, only to find out the day after that I don't want to anymore :P). - :::::::The Mark III image is not even mine and the author didn't mind me having it in my article or alter the image... as long as I credit the author.. so, it's a win-win situation... nice image for the Goliath article. Reminds me of Gundam. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't get too attached to it. I'll be looking intensely for more "mech-like" pics to use, it looks better to me. But in the meantime it's an okay placeholder. About pics, SPARTAN-108 is Alan Tudyk (the guy who voices Mickey in H3: ODST) in disguise, just follow the link and watch :P Template Help :I do and I will... but the question remains, why did you restored those images?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah.. well, you should've asked. :P Won't be using those images anymore.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, based on the coding... it seems it's an internal error made by the Common.css, though I can't find the source. So, my solution to your problem would be changing those link colours to black by using . Regarding your Riker, it seems he has tons of battles already. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :It refreshed the recent changes page every minute...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 04:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes text :Lol... all fixed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What You think?? :Yes I did. Forwarded it to your email again.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Halp Plz :Oh noes! Ajax manages to alter the Common.css! Looks nice, though it could cause problem to others with different screen sizes. Thanks for the image!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Blocking Hi this is Matt xMan from Halopedia and I'm asking what did I do to be blocked? And is it really worth 3 days for?--Matt xMan 05:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :You've made multiple edits in several articles as evidenced in this and this. Note that this is only a few of your attempted multiple edits. Please read our policies on editing.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your SPARTANs Just a quick query, since Black Team is a separate program than NavSpecWar's S-IIs, do I just add them in, or create a separate heading? :It is? Oh. Ok.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Would it be okay if I had these two converted into Class IIs, as well as make two additional ones that later die at Reach, and along with that a team article? In addition, is it okay that the first spartan linked above is still considered one of the C2s' WIA after augmentations because of mental breakdown/deep depression? Thanks in advance. I posted this on the II Class II talkpage, but I post it here as well in case you missed it. Have a good day *goes to count the days until ODST is released* COMMANDER TONY THE BASTARD!!! OK Comamnder TOny or whatever his name is blocked me for a month just because of the points thing. Which I din't do. The only dit I made was putting a better picture of an ODST on its page on Halopedia. Now you tell him to unblock me for doing nothing wrong. --Matt xMan 21:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) User Page Hi subtank I am thinking about refurbishing my user page but I need a little help... really all I need is that effect on your user page were the text box is see-through so you can see the background. could you please tell me how to replicate this effect? --CairoAvenger 12:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Custom Fonts ROAR help plz? :That is with the help of the Common.css. As of now, the current background images we have are 2 Rookie images from H3ODST (code: rookie and odst), ONI Symbol (code: oni) and UNSC Symbol (code: Ahax). Just tell me what you have in mind.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :: :::So, what do you wanna do with it? A template? For your userpage?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::: ::::: Checking What's up? Just asking what's up. How have things been going lately?--DREADHEAD613 23:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC)